The Rise of Midori
by ChaosLovesTannin
Summary: Midori Hatake, Kakashi's daughter, is the newest member of Naruto's squad. But she has a quite big secret to hide. Orochimaru tries to occupy the village again and he faces Midori with a laugh. What will happen? Is she going to die or she will surprise the bad guy? Future Lemons. Please review and enjoy.
1. Newest member of the squad

**Here I start again, a new story. Deedee always laughs at me when I tell her that I'm starting a new story, but I keep doing it. I have so many written stories on my computer. This time my story won't be for Vampire Academy like usually, my newest obsession took the lead. So here comes "The Rise of Midori", my Naruto fanfiction.**

**But before I start I want to clear something. My name is not Lissa Harrison, it is Yanica. It is too hard to be said in English, so I will use my nickname, Yani.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters, I own only Midori and her jutsus **

**Chapter 1: Newest member of the squad **

**In this story they all are around 16 years old, but I am still on Naruto episodes, so I will write them in the way I want.**

**Naruto POV**

I've been trying to convince grandma Tsunade to let me go search for Sasuke at the time I hadn't had missions since forever, but she was as stubborn as ever. This time she even sent her ninja helpers to stop me in front of the Hokage building.

"Grandma Tsunade!" I was yelling under the window of her office, while her ninjas were holding me. "Come on, let me go. There are no missions now, why can't I go and search for Sasuke? Huh?"

"Cause we were ordered to stay in three, Naruto!" One of them told me.

But I kept yelling until she kicked my butt, literally and send me to train. I couldn't train alone for long, you know, you get bored. For a few hours I played football with my shadow clones, but I got bored too and stopped. I wished that the purvey sage was near here so I could train with him. Unfortunately he was sent to some lame mission that "only he could handle". Yeah right.

I was laying on the ground and staring at the sky, when a big and a small shadow hid it.

"Looks like somebody beat me to it." Someone said.

"Huh? Kiba? Akamaru?" I mumbled.

"Darn it! I thought I might be able to train in peace in here." He plopped right next to me. "Shino is busy on a mission with Kurenai sensei and Hinata is training at home. I am so bored!"

"Tell me about it. I haven't had a nice mission since forever. It is like we are fired as ninjas." I whined.

Hinata jumped out from nowhere and told us that the Hokage has a mission for us. I was so happy that I didn't watch where I was running and bumped into someone. But it was so hard that it send me half a mile way. When I got up, this someone was standing above me. She was looking really angry.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I warned her and got up.

"Watch where I am going? Are you kidding me? You bumped into me; you are the one that has to watch!" She yelled.

Now that I was standing strait, I looked at the girl. She was almost as tall as me, maybe we were on the same age. She was so beautiful and cute, with her angry face. Wait, what? What I am I talking about? She is yelling at me and I think how gorgeous she looks? Purvey sage must have gotten into me. I am starting to think like him.

"Ok, you are right. It is my mistake, I am really sorry." I apologized.

She blinked a few times, so she was able to think about what I am saying. I was sure that she was still thinking of ways to throw me to hell.

"Um…ok. Apology accepted. Bye for now." The girl said and jumped on the roof of a building.

At the time I got to the Hokage building, I was really late. Grandma Tsunade was angry at me, but she still gave the mission. We had to go on a treasure hunt, which one of Tsunade's old buddies wanted.

"It is going to be like a walk in the park." I said with a lot of enthusiasm in my voice.

"Yeah, you are probably right. But if for some reason you three fail, you are going to be sent back to the academy. (We all gasped) You will redo all of your ninja training from the first day." She paused for a sec and smiled at us. "Are we clear?"

We nodded, still speechless. The Hokage got up from her chair and came closer to us.

"I don't know why, but every time when you three are a team, you fail your missions. This time I will prevent a failure with adding a new team member." She walked around and talked.

"Who are you sanding with us?" Kiba asked. "Sakura or Rock Lee? Maybe Neji?

"Oh, no. They are all on missions. This is a new kid, she has been studding to be a shinobi at home. You've never seen her before." Grandma Tsunade explained to us. When she finished, a girl flew in through the big doors. I couldn't see her face from the hair which was on it. "Ah, hello there. Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, this is Midori, your newest team member."

The girl stopped breathing heavily and raised her head. Now I saw her face and she saw mine. We both screamed at the same time: "No way. YOU!" Then we pointed each other with our index finger. Lady Tsunade was glad that we know each other, but we weren't.

"Grandma Tsunade, I am not going on a mission with her. No way!" I yelled.

"Naruto, I told you a thousand times. I am not a GRANDMA!" She yelled back and hit my forehead. I fell on the ground, hard.

"Grandma Tsunade, please don't send me with this moron. He doesn't have enough brain to be in my squad." She got closer to the Hokage and hugged her.

"Oh, yeah." I said from the ground. "She can call you grandma and I can't?"

Lady Tsunade looked at me angrily. I got up and went to stand next to my other teammates.

"Unlike you, Midori is my favorite person. She can call me what ever she wants." Grandma Tsunade turned her head towards that Midori girl and her expression softened. "Look, sweetheart, I can't afford to let this mission fail again, so you have to go with this bird brain, Kiba and Hinata, and bring the mission to successes. Okay?"

Midori nodded and got apart from the Hokage. They smiled to each other and Lady Tsunade pointed the door. We got out of there and stopped in front of the building to introduce ourselves.

"My name is Kiba and the little guy on my head is Akamaru." Kiba got Akamaru down.

"He is so cute." Midori cooed and got closer to the puppy. "Can I touch him, please?" she looked at Kiba. He smiled and nodded. Akamaru barked and jumped from Kiba's hands to Midori's. "You are so cute. I love little puppies. I have a dog, but she is not that small. Actually, I don't know if she ever was small."

Kiba followed every movement of the girl. He obviously liked her. Akamaru liked her, too. Hinata was gently biting the edge of her thumb, not knowing what do or say. Am I the only person that doesn't like her?

"My name is Hinata." She said shyly. Midori smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you."

"Hi, Hinata. Can I ask you a question?" Hinata looked around, but eventually nodded. Midori continued. "Why are you so shy? I don't bite, well at least not now, but I have those days." Hinata laughed at her joke. "There you see. You have such a beautiful laughter. Don't be shy, you can tell and do everything you want, without this shyness."

Oh great, now Hinata likes her too. Where did I get this shitty luck of mine? I want to exchange it. Is anybody willing to take my luck, I don't care who. Just take it, have two lucks, maybe it will bring you luck if you have mine too...PLEASE take it.

"Ok, my turn. I am Naruto and I…" Midori cut me off, before I could finish.

"Yeah yeah. I know who you are. My dad told me about you." Midori didn't even look at me, but kept talking. "You are a bird brain and the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja in the whole village."

"So I am famous?" I asked and raised my head high.

"No, you are in my dad's squad. I ask him sometimes about his work." She didn't look at me, even once, while she was talking. Wow she has a huge ego.

Her dad? What does she mean? I am in her dad's squad, huh? A lighting bulb appeared in my head.

"No way! You are Kakashi sensei's daughter!?" I exclaimed. Midori looked at me for the first time. She was beautiful, after all. Her dark brown hair was falling over her shoulders and it was covering almost her whole back. Her eyes were light brown, with beautiful prints, like feathers.

"Can you stop yelling? Shish you're bringing me a headache." She handed Akamaru back to Kiba, their hands were slightly touching. Kiba got little nervous. I was right, he liked her. I don't know why, but I liked her. Maybe it was the way she was talking or standing. She was making me crazy. "Ok I want you all to be here tomorrow at 6 am. I hate when people are late. Bye Hinata, see ya tomorrow Kiba, bye bye Akamaru. Be careful not to bump into someone on your way back, bird brain." She waved at us, while we were headed home.

**Ok first chapter is cleared. I hope you like my new Naruto story. If so please write me a review, or if you want me to change something in the future chapters write me a PM. Thanks for reading. – Yani :D**


	2. Everything got messed up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I own Midori and her jutsus**

**Chapter 2: Everything gets messed up**

**Midori POV **

I woke up early to prepare some food for the mission and talk for a bit with my dad. He always leaves early and gets back home late. The lack of his presence was depressing me a little bit.

"Good morning, angel." He said already ready for work. "I see you got up early today."

"Yeah, I wanted to see you, but I suppose it would be some other time." I looked at the floor.

"Oh, you know how busy I am with all the work that Lady Tsunade gives me." He moved forward with a few steps and put his hand on my cheek. "Don't be sad, Midori. I wish I had more time to spend with you, but…I don't. I am truly sorry."

He always says that. Every time when I want to spend time with him, he is busy or he has to do something. I miss the times when I was little. He used to hug me every night and tell me stories. Then we fell asleep together and hug each other. But I grew up and he started leaving me alone at night and go on long missions. He was gone for days.

"I miss you, you know. I miss the old days when you used to hug me and tell me stories." A single tear was about to roll down my cheek, but I stopped it with my hand. His expression softened and he hugged me. I hugged him back and I would never let him go if it was my choice. "Do you really have to go so early?"

He nodded and vanished, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. I sighted and went to get some clothes from my room.

An hour and a half later I was in front of the gate. Still no one was there, so I took off my backpack and sat next to it. I had nothing else to do but to take a short nap before one of the others comes. I was going to need it, if I didn't want to be tired in the middle of a battle.

**Naruto POV**

'I am so dead. She is so going to kill me.' I was thinking while running towards the gate.

I was almost half an hour late for the meeting with the others of my team. Oh that stupid new girl. We always start our missions at about eight or nine o'clock. I am tired, I want to sleep.

I arrived at 6.45 a.m. according to my clock, but no one was there. Oh wait, then I saw I figure sleeping on a backpack. From afar it looked like a two year old, but when I got closer, I found out that it was Midori.

She was sleeping softly, almost purring. She looked like a little angel, fallen from the sky. Every piece of my anger vanished, while I was looking at the sleeping girl.

Oh my god, what is wrong with me? In the first moment I hate her and the next one I am totally falling for her. That pervy sage must have gotten into me (I have to stop using this excuse).

I got bored after a few minutes of staring, so I decided to wake her up. Praying that she wouldn't hit me, I knelt next to her.

"Midori? Hey, wake up!" I said, but I must have said it a little bit too harshly. Her eyes opened and widened, filling with tears. She looked like a deer in headlights. One of her hands ran to her chest as her breathing became quicker and heavier. Her face paled, taking the color of snow.

"Midori, are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and her face slowly regained its color."You looked as if you've seen a ghost-"

"No!... no ghosts here, y-you must have been hallucinating!" She exclaimed and I frowned.

"Ookayyyy...?" I replied.

Is she insane? Ghosts don't exist…right? Huh…please tell me that…they are not…re…real! Not that I am scared or something, I am a ninja. I don't get scared easily.

After that I figured out my clock is broken, 'cause I arrived at 5.45 am, not 6.45. At least she didn't hit me when I woke her up. Then we waited for the others, not talking with each other, just staring in the air.

At 6.00 Kiba and Hinata arrived. The map was in Midori (Grandma Tsunade said that she has to be the team leader, even though I didn't see her headband and I don't believe that she is a ninja) and she was leading. But the map leaded us to a dead end.

I looked at it and found a short cut, but Midori wasn't on my side about it. She argued that I am always seeking for the easy way. We made a bet, that everybody will follow the road they want and we had to see each other on the other side of the river, which we had to cross. The first one to arrive was the winner, but we got split up (Me and Hinata, Midori and Kiba), so we changed the rules to the first team who gets there wins.

Our path with Hinata was a lot easier than theirs. We climbed a mountain and then walked on the walls of an abyss, crossed the river right through its heart and got to the other side. Hinata was little slow, but we still were fast enough.

"Well well, look who decided to show up. We are waiting for you from 20 minutes." Midori laughed triumphal and then opened the map again.

So we kept betting on the roads we took and got stuck everywhere. That man better paid well our village, 'cause the job was really hard.

"Are you going to give up already? I got tired of all of this. We won all the times, right Akamaru?" The dog barked at Midori's question and I glared at him.

"No way! I am never giving up, believe it! A Hokage never gives up without a fight" I said.

"You are not a Hokage." Midori raised an eyebrow. She sounded really annoyed.

"Yeah, but I am going to become one. You just stay and watch, I will become the next Hokage." I ended up my speech with a proud smile.

At the time we were arguing, we were standing in front of a cave, that was marked on the map with an X mark. This was where the treasure was hidden. And again the idiot Midori argued that this wasn't the cave with the treasure, it was too soon for it. I said that it is the same cave and I will go search for the treasure and that was what I did (we made a bet, again, I think it was the sixth or seventh time).

Hinata was walking right after me. The cave was dark and the humidity was in the air. Each step echoed in the walls. There was a short quake and the whole ceiling started falling on our heads. I cursed under my breath and dodged a few stones. I heard Hinata's scream, which was coming from somewhere in front of me.

"Hinata!" I yelled.

Then I saw a shadow, which flew near me and went in Hinata's direction. I was about to follow it, but something hit me on the head and I fell. Everything got blurry and I passed out.

"I think he is waking up…" I heard a muffed voice.

My eyes didn't want to open, but I forced them to. Everything wasn't on focus and it was moving really fast. I tried to get up, but I felt dizzy and fell back down. I was laying on something soft. I blinked a few times and I saw Midori's face. Was I laying in her lap?

"Hey, sleepy, how are you feeling?" She asked and touched my forehead. Her touch gave me goose bumps. "You hit your head really hard and you were bleeding."

I quickly got up from her lap, but the world spun around and I sat down.

"Why was I on your lap? What did you do to me?" I asked with a frown.

"Relax, hot head, if it wasn't her, you would be death by now. She saved your life. " Kiba said, somewhere behind me.

I looked at the direction of the voice and I saw Hinata with a bleeding leg and arm. Kiba was treating her leg with some kind of a cream, while Midori was moving her hands over Hinata's arm. They were glowing in green.

The unconscious girl stirred a bit and her eyes opened. She was looking scared and I think that she was feeling a terrible pain.

"I told you not to go there!" Midori yelled at me when she finished with Hinata. "You put Hinata's life in danger…and yours too. Do you ever think before you do something? You are like a little kid that has to be watched 24/7, Naruto."

I wasn't able to think strait with this pain in my head. I didn't think a lot before I started yelling back at the girl.

"You know what? I don't care what you think of me, I am old enough to do things by myself. I didn't force Hinata to come with me, she was following me like a lost puppy. And I don't want your help, I never wanted it. You are a pain in the ass for me. Why did you have to come? Why are you poisoning my life?"

"You are such a kid!" Midori screamed in my face and ran in the forest.

I was still very angry, but I started to feel guild deep down inside my heart. I looked at the injured girl, she was sleeping, tired from all the pain.

"Very smooth, Casanova. You know that the fault is entirely yours. If you weren't so stubborn and occasionally listen to what people are saying to you, we wouldn't be in this situation." Kiba was lecturing me.

I grunted, but followed Midori's trail nonetheless.

Kiba was right, not that I was going to ever admit that to anybody. I was a little bit too harsh with the girl who saved my life. But I couldn't take it. She drives me crazy, though not in the way she should... wait, what? I'm NOT falling for her. Impossible... I-I hate her... she's so annoying... her voice, her eyes, that shine when they catch on the sunrays, that hair that looks like it's made of silk and I just want to run my hands through the smooth locks... wait, what?! What is wrong with me?! I can't be falling for her, I just can't! She's so annoying and... and... and... ugh!

I growled frustrated and stopped when a big tree was in my way.

I looked up and saw a figure sitting on one of the branches. That could be no one else than Midori.

"Midori!" I called for her.

**Midori POV**

I heard HIM, yelling my name. It sounded so good from his mouth, more like an angelic song.

But wasn't it too soon? I mean, I know everything about him, his past, his desire to find his friend and teammate Sasuke (my father loves telling me about his so great and mighty team 7, every detail). But I met him yesterday and from that moment he hates me from the bottom of his heart. He said it right: 'I am a pain in the ass'.

The truth is that I've never had real friends. I always stayed at home, studding for nothing. I am not even a real ninja.

Naruto kept yelling my name, until he climbed the tree and appeared before me in all his glory. He knelt and spoke to me softly.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?"

I frowned and looked at the other side. I wasn't going to be gentle with him. Naruto said all of those words and I am sure he meant every one of them.

"You are going to be mad at me for the rest of your life, aren't you?" He asked and moved to the side I was looking to.

"Leave me alone!" I responded roughly after a couple of moments.

'Why do you have to be so handsome, Naruto', I asked myself and got up.

I spun around, but before I could manage to run he caught my wrist and pulled me closer to him. Our foreheads were almost touching…Well my forehead and his headband. I could feel his breath on my skin. The only thing I was thinking about was his lips. They looked so soft. All I wanted now was to kiss him. Even though I knew him for only a day, I already knew I have fallen for him.

No, Midori. Just no. He hates you, remember? I heard an annoying voice in my head.

But would he be holding me so close if he hated me? Or was he just feeling guilty because of what he told me? Or he was probably just afraid that I would tell my father about this and that's why he was doing that?

Wow, way to go, Midori.

"Midori..."he whispered and I felt his breath against my lips.

No, Midori. Stop it. He hates you!

Thinking that, I pushed him away and jumped off of the branch. Then I ran away so he wouldn't see my tears.

**Naruto POV**

I jumped instantly after her. But I realized the she needed some space, even though I wanted to be next to her.

The only think that was in my mind were her lips. So close…I could almost feel them. They were just a breath ahead of me. Her skin…her so tasty smell…I wanted to taste every inch of her.

I decided to go help Kiba make a camp, 'cause it was pretty late to go anywhere and Hinata was still injured badly.

"How did it go?" He asked while lifting up Hinata.

"Don't wanna talk about it." I answered and I lied down on my sleeping bag.

I fell asleep, still thinking about her lips, so close to mine.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I heard a soft buzzing sound, which was coming from Hinata. I stirred and opened my eyes. Midori was using that glow again on my friend's arm.

I got up and sat near the working girl. Her face was so beautiful on this light.

"Is she going to feel any better…after you finish with this?" I whispered and Midori flinched. Her lips formed a straight line and her eyes closed for a moment.

After that I got back on my place and I was almost ready to fall asleep, when Midori came near me, gently lifted my head and placed it on her lap. She took of my headband and positioned her hands on my forehead. I saw the green glow, before I felt the warm sense spreading in every part of my body.

"Does it feel better?..." She asked me while she was working. I nodded, my eyes closed. I was savoring the warm feeling coming both form her healing and the fact that I was lying on her lap. Soon she was done and I was half asleep. She sighted and kissed my forehead, returning my headband in its place.

"Sleep well, Naruto." She whispered and returned my head on the sleeping bag.

Well, now I can die happy.

Soooooo, what do you think? I want to say thank you to Suicidal demoness, I love your review, please keep reading my story and I will try my best not to disappoint you. –Yani


End file.
